Nadaelius Longpath
Appearance "What of it? He's certainly not abnormal among our kind in that regard, after all. Yes, there are missing facets of his face, but that does not hinder him in his work, so it is hardly worth the mention." --Sister Serata MacDermott The elder is a frail and skeletal form. He is but a dried husk of his former self, with papery flesh and brittle bones. He is horrifically hunched and weak; when not clutching to his staff for support, he uses the shadow to keep him adrift. As he moves, his bones and body complain with groans and creaks. Bits of bone dust may fall away at times. His hands are spidery, fingers boney and long and ending in broken claws; the remains of his elvish ears tattered and rotten away. His hair is long but brittle, the wisps of a beard hanging from what remains of his jaw. As of late, his head has endured horrific trauma. Down the center of his skull lies a blackened chasm, as if something had burned out from within his cranium. The damage continues- his eyes are, too, gone in the same fashion, replaced with naught but shadows. From the bridge of his nose to a great chunk of his jaw, it looks as if his face was torn asunder by some sort of bladed weapon- rotten remnants are layered within, in cobwebby, dry fashion, behind what is left of his teeth. Nadaelius is greatly immobile, often sitting inert for hours or days at a time. When he does need to become mobile, the elder moves slowly, and deliberately. He wears robes of his faith- grays and purples, with a hood. His clothes are patched and humble, sewn together again and again rather than replaced. At times, he masks the majority of his face with a cloth shroud. His body in its entirety is steeped with the shadow, as is obviously closely held by such powers. Behavior There is something almost unnaturally kind about Nadaelius- some have perceived him as being grandfatherly, not just due to his age, but also to his attitude. He acts as one that is wise and thoughtful, and is gentle and welcoming in his wording. He seems most content aiding others with valuable mentor-ship, on religious and non-religious grounds alike. As such, some have labeled him as passive, or even pacifist. Yet, it has been proven, that this is not true- he has acted to defend friends and enemies alike, if there is no reasoning with the threat. As shown by his capture by the Order of the Horse, Nadaelius was hesitant to act against those who would harm him. During said incident, he aided them during and after a brutal orcish assault- and was permitted Still yet, he has a reputation for being absurdly considerate, even to those that would harm him, and as thus has gained the alias 'The Hand of Mercy'. Religious Beliefs "The Elder is a true voice of reason and respect in what is often a sea of anger and resentment." --''Sister Serata MacDermott Nadaelius is an Elder of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow. He works as a mentor, offering education and counsel to those who need it, whether undead or alive. While he does follow the tenants to some degree, he pays special focus to the fact that the Cult follows a purpose of balance. The elder was, of course, once a priest of the Light- and retains his knowledge from the time. Unlike some of his brothers and sisters that now work against the Light, however- he does not believe the meaning of balance is continued initiated assault upon those that worship the Light. Because the Cult's ideals are now spreading to even the living- he takes steps in teaching those unable or unwilling to attend undeath, and shows them how to empower themselves within the bounds of the Cult, without becoming undead or ascending. He does not approve of necromancy without choice, and as many members of the Cult do not actually seek ascension- he can safely aid them, without motivating them to die and be cursed with undeath. Attributes Nadaelius' heavy damage has not occurred without delivering unto him weaknesses. Physically, he is blind, mute, senseless, crippled, and fragile. He was weak before death took him, and now, in undeath, he is weak still, to a greater degree. It is only through shadow magic that he can regain sight, a voice, and mobility. He can use shadow magic to perform shadow-mending, as well as defensive and offensive abilities, but remains strongest when doing so in dim or dark settings. The elder has shown the possibility of knowing how to use divination and psychic abilities. It is unknown whether or not he obtains these abilities through shadow magic. In this, he seems to have the ability to, if not more, experience a person's ''possible cause of death with mere contact. It was made a bit of a carnival spectacle during the Tournament of Thorns- a fact he resents. He may retain the ability to conduct the power of the Light, but to do so may destroy him, as it would purge him of the magic that keeps him held together.. and functionally burn him. Nadaelius is a competent tailor, as well as a physician- he does not rely fully on magic to heal others. Associations "Contrary to the opinion of others, this voice is necessary to us." --Sister Serata MacDermott Nadaelius, despite being undead, has long since abandoned any loyalty to the Dark Lady, believing her to be treading too close to the line that separates the Forsaken from the Scourge. Recently, he has made it rather public that his allegiances do not lie with Sylvanas' ilk. Yet, he still provides beneficial counsel to the Forsaken- and is a welcome asset to the Undercity Nexus as an avenue in order to do so. Nadaelius sees the faults with the order, as he does with the Forsaken, and speaks against their darker tenancies- forever seeking balance. He laments their displacement, however. He uses the order to provide his services to the Forsaken that need it, and at times, will direct wandering Forsaken toward the Nexus, rather than let them walk alone. He has observed what freelance undead tend to do- and would rather prevent tragedy. In return, the Nexus provides him with a place to rest- and he can commonly be found tending to a fire in Ambermill's twice-rebuilt tavern. Nadaelius retains agency and neutrality. Other than his experiences and loose ties to the Order of the Horse, he has recently become a consultant to the Magus Senate of Dalaran- offering knowledge on the Cult of Forgotten Shadow to the academic peoples of the city. Category:Undead Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Undercity Nexus